


i'm loving having you around (this feelin's like no other)

by giucorreias



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domesticity, Future Fic, Multi, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giucorreias
Summary: Jean moves into Jeremy's house on a temporary basis and never actually leaves.





	i'm loving having you around (this feelin's like no other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staywithme_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithme_13/gifts).



> This is a gift to my friend Iamela, who's had a rough day today. Since I can't be there to give her a hug, because she lives so very far away, I wrote her something soft.

It starts like this: Jeremy twists his ankle, tears some ligaments, and needs someone to make sure he won’t aggravate his injury by doing something stupid. He could have called Layla, or Alvarez, or his mother—he calls Jean, instead.

Jean moves into Jeremy’s house on a temporary basis and never actually leaves.

  
  
  


Jeremy is one of the best Exy players in the US. He stands behind Kevin, Jean himself, Andrew and Neil exactly (it’s no wonder they’re all people Riko chose for the perf-,  _ no _ ). Out of everyone on that list, he is the only one, besides Andrew, who isn’t paying a huge chunk of his money to Ichirou Moriyama—Jeremy has a big fucking house.

When Jean had first visited him, just a few weeks after Jeremy had bought the house, Jeremy kept glancing at him, as if expecting to be judged. He had said:  _ I used to live on a tiny apartment with my mom and my siblings _ , and:  _ It was so small you couldn’t have two people at the same time in the kitchen _ .

Jean had shrugged, then, wondering if Jeremy somehow thought that Jean lived on a small house due to some sense of humbleness and not the fact there wasn’t enough money after he paid the Lord to waste on frivolities. He had answered, though, with an  _ It’s a beautiful house _ , and that had been that.

  
  
  


Jean likes waking up to Jeremy’s bed hair and wrinkled clothes and sleep-riddled voice in the early morning. Jeremy isn’t really much of a person before his first cup of coffee, but after he starts drinking it he goes from a zombie to a ray of sunshine really fast.

Jean likes how Jeremy smiles to his coffee, the mug close to his face, his eyes still closed. How he always washes the dishes after Jean is done with breakfast— _ the one who cooks is never the one who washes, Jean, that’s a rule _ —, how he’s constantly leaving little notes on the fridge, with doodles or sentences or messages.

Jean had liked living on his own, the freedom to do as he pleased, to organize as he liked, to make messes as he saw fit.

He thinks he likes living with Jeremy best.

  
  
  


It’s Jean who says  _ we should invite Kevin to come live with us _ . He thinks he’ll have to justify himself, that maybe they’ll argue about it—they don’t. Jeremy looks thoughtful for a moment, before saying  _ i think we should invite Kevin to come live with us, too _ .

He has just broken up with Thea, is the reason. He’s living all alone on that big house they used to share. Everything is going to remind him of her, and Kevin has never been good at dealing with his emotions—has never had a coping mechanism that didn’t involve drinking until he collapsed or training until he could do nothing else.

If Kevin’s around them, at least they’ll know. At least they’ll be able to stop him before he goes too far.

  
  
  


(It’s funny how things go: Jean keeps glancing at Kevin, wondering what’s going through his mind. He thinks he understands the feelings of apprehension and trepidation Jeremy felt, back when he first visited this-  _ home _ .

Kevin says  _ It’s a beautiful house _ , and Jean can’t help but smile at him.)

  
  
  


Jean thinks he knows what living with Kevin will be like—this isn’t the first time they share a roof, after all. He forgets to factor, however, that Riko is dead, this isn’t the nest, and neither of them are exactly the same people anymore: Jean is softer, now. He smiles more, enjoys life more, allows himself to like things and love people and fight for what he wants.

Kevin, too, is less harsh and less demanding, more willing to open up his horizons for things that aren’t Exy. He knows there’s still a sharp blade against their necks, but because Riko’s no longer around to sabotage him, he plays with the confidence of someone who knows they’re the best player  _ period _ .

Maybe that’s why Kevin and Thea don’t work together anymore, because Kevin’s jagged edges are softer by disuse—like Jean’s are softer, like Jeremy’s have always been (soft).

Jean learns he likes the way Kevin bumps into him in the morning, pushes him out of the way delicately, and gets the cereal he keeps on the highest shelf, in the kitchen—the way he slowly and surely replaces every ounce of junk food on the house for something healthier, the only way he knows how to show he cares.

Jean likes how Kevin’s presence turns everything livelier and more active, how the days he spent inside—sitting down, all alone and brooding—diminish until they’re gone, how he gets to talk about his nightmares with someone who actually understands what he’s been through.

  
  
  


It’s not to say there was something missing with him and Jeremy—they were perfect together in a way Jean isn’t perfect with anyone else. It’s to say that Kevin makes the two of them… more. He makes them Better.

It’s a good addition.


End file.
